memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Two natives
A list of unnamed Earth Two natives. Boy creature The boy creature was one of the Onlies that was beginning to turn into a grup. Children entering puberty developed the fatal form of the life prolongation project. Although it prolonged this child's life, as he was entering adulthood he became insane and dangerous. He encountered a landing party from the , shortly after they arrived on Earth Two. Moments after Doctor McCoy caused a tricycle in a dilapidated street to make a small noise, the creature revealed himself, maniacally rushing at McCoy while repeatedly shouting, "Mine!" He was hauled off McCoy by Kirk and Lieutenant Commander Spock, then assaulted three times by Kirk, before the creature finally gave up on his attack. He was saddened that someone had clearly broken the tricycle, and appealed for the members of the landing party to fix it. Though McCoy agreed to this, the creature was convinced they didn't actually want to help him. He then began apparently suffering some kind of seizure. Responding to Kirk saying the landing party wanted to help him, the creature frenziedly repeated the word "fibber," until he died moments later, his right hand still clutching onto one part of the tricycle. ( ) in the novelization of "Miri".}} Blonde girl The blonde girl was a member of the Onlies. She suffered from a life prolongation project that, although it prolonged her life, would kill her when she reached puberty. ( ) Boy with brown-hair This brown-haired boy was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. He attempted to attack Captain Kirk with a , but was quickly disarmed and pushed away. ( ) Boys who stole communicators These boys helped Jahn steal the communicators from the landing party from the . ( ) Boy in army helmet The boy in the army helmet was one of the Onlies. He lived on Miri's world in 2266. He was nearly three hundred years old due to the life prolongation project which greatly extend the lifespan of an ordinary cell. The complex had a fatal flaw – it killed adults, but not before making them insane and homicidal. When a landing party from the Enterprise beamed down to the planet, this boy along with the other children attacked them because they feared adults. ( ) Boys in army helmets Three boys with army helmets lived on Miri's planet and where in a group of Onlies led by her. They helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. They all suffered from the life prolongation project. ( ) Boy in deerstalker cap This boy in a deerstalker cap was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Boy in cowboy hat This boy in a cowboy hat was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Boy in football helmet This boy in a football helmet was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Boy in metal helmet This boy in a metal helmet was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Brunette girl The brunette girl lived on Miri's planet and was hundreds of years old due to a life prolongation project. When the landing party from the Enterprise appeared on the planet, she and the other children attacked them. They feared adults because the life prolongation turned those who entered puberty into insane homicidal maniacs. ( ) Chubby little boy The chubby little boy lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of Onlies led by Jahn. He helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. ( ) Dirty-faced girl The dirty faced girl lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of Onlies led by Jahn. She suffered from the life prolongation project. ( ) "Fellow" This unnamed adult male, referred to as fellow by Spock, wrote notes with entries in the last weeks after the disaster began in the 1960s. In the entriess, he acknowledged his sickness, stating he may have been "too far gone to be sure he wasn't mad". Using these notes, Spock calculated the amount of time left for the landing party. ( ) }} Girl with hat The girl with hat lived on Miri's planet and was in a group of Onlies led by Jahn. She helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. She suffered from the life prolongation project. ( ) Jahn's friend Jahn's friend was an Only that lived on Miri's planet and suffered from the life prolongation project. He was Jahn's best friend and followed him without question. Jahn's friend enjoyed being the center of attention, and role-played as authority figures, including a teacher and a policeman. He was usually one of the first to suggest punishing others, and fostered a mob mentality through his chanting of "Bonk, bonk!" and the like. He carried a hammer that he used to bludgeon Captain Kirk. ( ) Little blonde girl The little blonde girl was in a group of Onlies led by Jahn. She helped harass the landing party from the Enterprise that beamed down to the planet. In the classroom she held onto a Krazy Kat stuffed animal. ( ) Little girl The little girl was a member of the Onlies, a group of children suffering from the life prolongation project. James T. Kirk picked her up when trying to convince the other children to let the crew of the Enterprise help them. ( ) Red-haired girl This red-haired girl was one of the Onlies on Miri's planet in 2266. ( ) Redheaded boy The redheaded boy was an Only that was entering into puberty and started to show the fatal effects of the life prolongation project that prolonged life in children, but caused insanity and homicidal tendencies before killing them. ( ) de:Liste von Kleinlingen Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Onlies